Annoying Wars
by NITRO PSYCHO
Summary: in order to prepare for his new TV show, there's only one thing the Annoying Orange can do: travel down the Multiverse and annoy as many people as possible
1. Malefor vs the Annoying Orange

**What up peoplezez**

**As the Annoying Orange is getting his own TV show in a couple months, I thought it would be fitting to do a one shot of him annoying someone from another fandom. And who more fitting to annoy in the Spyro franchise the one legitimate bad guy it ever had.**

**I do not own anything from the Spyro franchise and the Annoying Orange belongs to Daneboe**

**Enjoy**

After a series of arduous events that had culminated in the defeat of an Earth Golem that had been harassing them, Spyro and Cynder had been reunited with Ignitus and the other Guardians. They, as well as Hunter, were now walking along the outer wall of what was left of the dragon city of Warfang after an attack by Malefor's forces. The Guardians were interested in any information the two young dragons had found out before they went missing as well as relieved that they had returned alive.

"Momentum has swung to our side, Ignitus," Terrador said. "Perhaps this victory will mark a turning point in the war".

"I would like to believe that," Ignitus said.

Ignitus' though of foreboding turned out to be true. At that moment, a Shadow Crystal burst out of the ground in front of them. There was something different about this one as a pair of menacing yellow eyes were staring at them as well.

"Citizens of Warfang, congratulations," the twisted voice of Malefor said. "You shall be the first to witness the resurrection of the Destroyer… and the end of the world".

"Malefor…" Ignitus muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, the ground under them starts shaking violently. The power of the tremor seemed to be coming from the volcano, where the old Temple had been suspended above it. The dragons could only watch as some sort of giant lizard appeared out of the erupting lava.

"By the ancestors… what is that?" Ignitus asked.

Once it was fully free, the lizard began making its way down the mountain. Once it reached the bottom, it turned and began walking around it, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

"The Destroyer has commenced its journey to form the ring of annihilation," Malefor said. "At the end of his journey, the Belt of Fire will spread across the surface of this world in a torrent of-"

"Hey! Hey lizard! Hey lizard, hey!"

The voice seemed to appear out of nowhere, taking everyone's attention away from what was going on. They immediately started looking around to see who had said that but nothing was near them. When they turned back toward the crystal, they saw that the eyes of Malefor had a distracted look on them.

"Uh… could you excuse me for a second?" Malefor asked.

* * *

Malefor was absolutely furious right now. Ever since this talking orange showed up, it had been distracting him from every plan he was making. He'd somehow managed to distract it long enough to find the spell needed to summon the Destroyer, but even that didn't seem to hold it up.

"Hey! Hey lizard!" the Orange said.

"What now?" Malefor snapped.

"I'm bored," Orange said. "Don't you have anything else to do in this place?"

No, I don't," Malefor said. "Now be quiet. You're distracting me from my ultimate triumph".

"Hey, I'm not a distraction," Orange said. "I'm an orange. Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Ugh, will you stop talking for five minutes?" Malefor snapped. "I'm trying to concentrate here".

"Gee, for a lizard, you sure are a hot head," Orange said.

"What- for the last time, I'm not a lizard," Malefor growled.

"Sure you are," Orange said. "I've already got a good read on you for scale. Hahahahahahahaha!"

"I'm not a lizard, you dolt," Malefor snapped. "I'm a dragon. There's a difference".

"Dragon?" Orange said. "Why are you a dragon?"

"Well, for starters, I'm-"

"Is it because you're always carrying stuff around? Hahahahahahahaha!"

"No, that's not even close!" Malefor snapped. "It's because of this!"

With that, Malefor took off into the air. He did a few laps around the interior of the throne room before touching back down on the ground. Then, be shot out different variations of every breath that he had.

"Whoa, those are some cool tricks," Orange said.

"Thank you," Malefor said.

"But can you do this?" Orange asked. "Seed breathe".

Orange shot out several seeds from his mouth, each peppering Malefor's face. While Malefor was downright angry, Orange seemed to think it was funny.

"Oh, in the name of- how are you this incredibly annoying?" Malefor snapped.

"I was born like this," Orange said.

"I've had enough of this," Malefor said. "As soon as I'm done destroying the world, I'm destroying you next".

"Wait, destroy the world?" Orange asked. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because it's my job!" Malefor yelled.

"Whoa, that's not very nice," Orange said. "You're an apple".

"No-What?" Malefor sputtered. "That doesn't even make sense".

"Yeah, that's what they all say, apple," Orange said.

"That's it!" Malefor yelled. "I've had it up to hear with you! Destroying the world can wait! I'm getting rid of you right now! Any last words?"

"Yeah," Orange nodded. "Dragon ghosts".

"Huh?" Malefor asked.

Suddenly, what appeared to be five dragon ghosts appeared out of the floor around Malefor. They circled the dark dragon for a few moments before each one of them dove into him. He tried desperately to fight them off, but he didn't have the strength to as they pulled him down into the volcano and out of sight.

"Whoa!" Orange yelled. "I guess this is one horror movie he's wishing he didn't get involved in. Hahahahahahahaha! Oh... I'm still bored. Isn't there anything else to do?"

No sooner than he had said that, the Temple began shaking violently. This threw Orange completely off guard and sent him flying toward the window. when he hit it, he saw that the Temple had started falling toward the volcano.

"Uh oh," Orange said. "I think Lizard boy's stock in floating castles just dropped. Hahahahahahahaha! Wait, why am I laughing? I should roll on out of here. Teleport!"

A blue light suddenly enveloped Orange. In a matter of seconds, he disappeared as the Temple crashed into the side of the volcano.

**Whoa. I'm sure Malefor didn't like that outcome too much**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	2. Lord Shen vs the Annoying Orange

**What up, peoplezez**

**For those of you who haven't noticed, I'm taking various villains out of stuff I like and pitting them against Orange for hilarious results. The last villain I use was Malefor from the Legend of Spyro series. Now I'm having him take on Lord Shen from Kung-Fu Panda 2. Let's see how well he fares against the fruit kingdom's King of Corny**

**Enjoy**

Lord Shen was thoroughly amused by how well his plan was going. Not only had he gotten rid of every possible threat to his destiny, but he had now taken over his old home, Gongmen City, with minimal resistance, save for a few Kung-Fu masters who had decided to get in his way. With his weapon by his side and the entire city under his control, he was now able to set his plan in motion.

At the top of the ten story climb up the tower, Shen and the two gorilla enforcers that were carrying the weapon reached the throne room. The gorillas seemed to be a little winded from the long climb up, but Shen didn't seem to care.

"Ah, my father's throne," he said. "He used to let me play here beside him, promising one day that this would be mine".

With a flick of the wrist, Shen motioned for the gorillas to throw the throne out the window, which they did. He then had them position the cannon on the pedestal so that it overlooked the whole room.

"A little to the left," Shen told the gorillas.

"Uh, but it's so heavy master," one of the gorillas whined.

"Thirty fears I've waited for this moment," Shen said. "Everything must be as I envisioned it. And I envisioned it... a little to the left".

With a groan, the gorillas moved the cannon a few inches to the left. Satisfied, Shen moved into a position that made it look like he and the cannon were overlooking a crowd.

"Perfect," he muttered. "With the weapon by my si- a little more".

Groaning yet again, the gorillas moved it a little more to the left. Shen didn't even bother to turn around and check this time.

"With the weapon by my side, soon all of China will bow before me," Shen said. "We move out in three days when the moon is full and the tide is-"

"Hey! Hey turkey! Hey turkey, hey!"

Whatever had said that took all the momentum out of Shen. Looking over at where the Soothsayer would normally be, he saw what appeared to be an orange with a face on it staring at him. As much as this caught him off guard, he decided to play it safe until he could figure out if whatever was going on was a threat to him.

"Turkey?" he asked. "Uh… no, I think you have me confused with someone else".

"Nuh-uh," Orange said. "You look like a turkey. You act like a turkey. Therefore, you're a turkey. Hahahahahahahaha!"

"No. I'm not a turkey, whatever that's supposed to be," Shen said. "I'm a peacock".

"Whoa, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Orange gawked.

"What?" Shen sputtered. "No… that's what I am!"

"Wait, that's not a dirty word?" Orange asked.

"No!" Shen snapped.

"Oh," Orange said.

"Good," Shen sighed. "Now that we've got that cleared up-".

"That just sounds fa-silly. Hahahahahahahaha!"

Shen face palmed himself after that last statement. This day was turning out to be the exact opposite of what he had intended it to be. If he wanted his plans to go on, he would have to keep the orange from getting in the way.

"Look, I don't know who you are or how you got here, but stop talking," Shen said.

"Okay," Orange said. "Then I'll do this".

Before Shen could even stop him, Orange started babbling away. Shen let out a growl of frustration as he stopped.

"Shut up," Shen snapped. "You're throwing me off from my ultimate triumph".

"Geez, you don't have to be a gobbler about it," Orange said

"Shut up!" Shen screamed. ""Nothing you say makes sense!"

"Hmm, I take it back," Orange said. "You're not a turkey. You're an apple".

Shen let out an extremely load groan as he pressed his forehead against the side of the cannon. He was upset that the day that was supposed to start his ultimate triumph was ruined by an annoying piece of fruit. Every ounce of sanity he had left was being thrown out the window.

"This day can't get any worse," he muttered.

"I can think of a way it can," Orange said.

"How?" Shen snapped.

"Broken pedestal," Orange said.

In all the time he had spent dealing with the orange, Shen hadn't noticed that the cannon had cracked the pedestal he was standing on. Before he could do anything about it, it completely gave way. As he tried to right himself out in the air, part of the cannon caught his robe, trapping him under it when hit the ground and completely crushing him.

"Whoa!" Orange gawked. "Now that was one dragon that didn't know how to hide very well. Hahahahahahaha! Oh, ow! I'm bored. Oh well, better find somewhere else to have fun. Teleport".

Once again, a bright light surrounded Orange, causing him to vanish into thin air.

**And once again, Annoying Orange strikes hard. And I doubt even the Soothsayer saw that one coming.**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


End file.
